Au détour des couloirs
by Namie Akaike1
Summary: "- Le jour de ton mariage avec Lily, commença Sirius, je m'inquiéterai plutôt de vérifier si tu ne l'as pas soumise à l'Imperium." Recueil d'histoires courtes sur nos personnages préférés, au temps où ils étaient encore à Poudlard.


Auteur : Namie Akaike

Couple : Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à l'un des plus grands esprits de ce siècle, j'ai nommé la très talentueuse J. K. Rowling, pour qui je voue une admiration sans bornes. L'histoire sort de ma tête par contre.

Note : Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le principe des "52 thèmes" mais le thème de cette histoire (dont vient le titre) en est tiré. Je compte continuer le jeu des thèmes, mais pas forcément tous sur ce couple, ni forcément sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Ce sera selon mes envies ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je ne suis pas du genre à poster régulièrement mais plutôt quand ça me prend, désolée pour ça !

Note² : Cette histoire attend depuis longtemps dans mon dossier. Je l'ai relue. Je me suis dis "Allez, fais-toi plaisir et poste-la une bonne fois pour toutes !". C'est chose faite, je suis plutôt fière de moi !

.

J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez votre lecture, j'ai toujours été émue par ce couple. Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **"Des yeux qui se rencontrent par-delà le bruit"**

.

C'était lors de leur sixième année au collège Poudlard. James, Sirius, Peter et Remus avaient alors 16 ans, bien que les trois plus grands en semblaient davantage lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à enfreindre le règlement. L'année précédente, James et Sirius avaient finalement réussi à maîtriser leur transformation en animagi et à chaque pleine lune, ils accompagnaient Remus jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, tenant compagnie au loup qui se réveillait en hurlant sa douleur, ainsi que sa faim.

On ne pouvait nier que leur vie au château était heureuse, ponctuée des rires de ces inséparables amis. Lupin, bien que préfet depuis sa cinquième année, n'était guère disposé à empêcher Sirius et James de faire les 400 coups et aussi il s'amusait la plupart du temps autant qu'eux à flirter avec les limites de l'interdit.

Noël approchait, et avec lui le grand bal destiné à célébrer cette fête. Comme chaque année depuis leur quatrième, les élèves des quatre Maisons se préparaient. Robes de soirée, sortilèges pour coiffer les cheveux, les rendre soyeux, ensorceler les chaussures afin qu'elle les fasse danser au mieux, potions d'énergie ou d'insomnie... Tout était de mise, afin que le bal soit toujours meilleur que celui de l'année de précédente.

A cette occasion, il n'était pas rare que de nombreux couples se forment et James comptait bien une fois encore tenter sa chance avec la magnifique Lily Evans, élève brillante de Gryffondor, tout comme lui et ses amis.

Le soir était tombé depuis peu. Assis au bord de son lit, dans leur dortoir au cinquième étage de la tour de Gryffondor, Sirius regardait son meilleur ami se vêtir de sa plus belle robe. C'était toujours un sujet de divertissement que de voir James Potter se parer comme un paon pour la jolie Evans. Il cherchait sans arrêt à faire le fier, peut-être avec un peu trop d'arrogance, lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Jusqu'ici cela n'avait cependant pas du tout fonctionné : la belle rousse s'obstinait à ne pas tomber dans ses bras d'attrapeur aguerri - qui pourtant ne laissaient jamais passer un Vif d'Or.

Le jeune homme aux lunettes se passa une main dans les cheveux, sûrement tenté de les discipliner un peu, mais sans succès. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire lorsque d'un coup de baguette magique, Remus coiffa grossièrement les cheveux de James à la manière d'un jeune aristocrate.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? Lança-t-il à Black, s'efforçant de faire disparaître cette horrible raie qui séparait ses cheveux. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer plutôt que de te marrer comme une baleine.

Avec un haussement d'épaules digne de son ascendance dans la famille Black, Sirius se leva et toisa James durant quelques secondes.

\- Moi, Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoin de tous ces atours.

Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même, faisant voler sa robe en parfait état.

\- Car je suis un Black, moi, Monsieur. Et tout le monde rêve déjà de lécher mes ongles de pieds à la crasse aussi pure que mon sang !

James cligna des yeux, ces mots avaient même sortis Remus de sa lecture et il le fixait maintenant avec un demi-sourire. Sirius les regarda tour à tour plusieurs fois, et ils éclatèrent finalement de rire.

Sirius était un sang pur, issu d'une des familles de sorciers les plus maléfiques que l'on puisse trouver : les Black. L'adoration qu'avait sa famille pour les Forces du Mal l'avait toujours répugné, et après seize années à tenter d'échapper à cette atmosphère méprisante anti-moldus, sang-de-bourbes et traîtres à leur sang, il avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir. En effet, au début de l'été qui avait précédé cette sixième année, Sirius était venu emménager chez les Potter qui l'accueillaient à bras ouverts. Libre de sa famille, de son ignoble mère qui n'avait pas attendu pour le renier, il avait passé avec son meilleur ami et son entourage le plus bel été de sa vie. Vers la fin de ce dernier Remus les avait rejoints, et ils avaient terminé leurs vacances ensemble à imaginer de quelle manière ils changeraient le monde, après la chute de Voldemort. Avant cela, il était déjà clair pour tous les trois qu'ils rejoindraient la rébellion contre le sorcier dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu ne comptes pas danser avec de jolies filles ce soir ? Ça m'étonne de toi, Sirius. Dit James, une fois qu'il eut repris son calme.

Le brun haussa les épaules en se rasseyant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de se faire beau, car il avait un charme naturel aussi puissant qu'un bouclier lancé par Lupin. Naturellement élancé, avec un visage séduisant à l'indifférence superbe, jamais il n'avait eu de problème pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de la part d'une fille. Et cela l'avait lassé. Les filles de Poudlard ne l'intéressaient plus.

\- Tu comprends bien, Cornedrue. Je vais plutôt passer la soirée du côté du buffet, à te regarder te rétamer avec Evans. Encore une fois. Ajouta-t-il en échangeant avec Remus un clin d'œil amusé.

Ce dernier lui sourit en guise de réponse. Remus Lupin, contrairement à Sirius, n'avait pas hérité de sa famille une beauté et une prestance quasi inhumaine. Il n'en était pas désagréable pour autant, se situant plutôt dans la partie supérieure de ceux qui n'était ni beaux ni laids.

Mordu peu avant son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie par Fenrir Greyback, Remus était un loup-garou. A chaque peine lune, il ne pouvait retenir la bête qui prenait possession de son corps et cherchait à tout prix de la chaire à dévorer. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne, et lorsque ses amis avaient découvert son secret ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à prendre de grands risques pour l'aider et le soutenir. Tout ceci avait cependant creusé prématurément son visage qui s'en retrouvait affiné, ses yeux souvent cernés par les cauchemars et la douleur des quelques jours d'avant la transformation.

\- Nous allons _tous_ admirer James, ce soir. Appuya Remus en refermant son livre. Tu seras certainement la meilleure des attractions de la soirée, comme toujours.

Sirius pouffa et regarda Lupin se lever, époussetant brièvement la robe miteuse qu'il portait. N'ayant aucuns moyens, et une famille des plus pauvres (avec un paria loup-garou en guise de fils), Remus était un protégé de Dumbledore qui ne pouvait se contenter pour vivre que de ce que l'école lui fournissait en guise de bourse. Ses robes étaient donc des occasions de dernier choix, et n'étaient de ce fait pas en très bon état. Il avait cependant toujours refusé l'argent que James et Sirius lui proposaient encore parfois, dans un espoir qu'il accepte un jour quelques Gallions.

\- Moquez-vous autant que vous voudrez, ce soir je sens que c'est la bonne. Répliqua James en prenant une grande inspiration qui lui bomba le torse. Elle tombera dans mes bras avant la fin de la soirée !

\- Reste à savoir si sera de sa volonté ou parce que les copains de Servilus lui auront jeté un _Locomotor Mortis..._

\- Sirius, Lily est bien trop douée pour se laisser avoir par un simple bloque-en-jambes lancé par ces imbéciles ! Répondit James d'un ton fier. Elle m'ouvrira son cœur, je vous le dis !

\- Et nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi. Ajouta Remus avec un sourire.

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, les meilleurs amis de James avaient la lourde tâche d'encourager puis de consoler leur ami dans ses tentatives de séduction. Ce n'était pas toujours de tout repos, mais Remus avait la conviction profonde qu'un jour ou l'autre, Lily tomberait bien sous le charme de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Restait à attendre, tout simplement.

\- Et toi alors, Lunard ?

Remus, qui était en train de retirer sa robe de sorcier pour enfiler celle à peine moins miteuse de soirée, leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de James.

\- Moi, quoi ? Demanda-t-il en la refermant soigneusement, faisant attention aux attaches parfois fragiles.

\- Ben, tu sais... Dit James d'un ton presque gêné. Les filles. Tu ne veux pas tenter une chance ce soir ?

Le jeune homme n'avait en effet jamais beaucoup parlé des filles à ses meilleurs amis, et pour cause : il était un loup-garou. Se trouvant absolument indigne de toute relation amoureuse, il n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher d'une femme afin d'avoir avec elle une relation plus intime que celle d'amitié. Les autres connaissaient ses raisons, et lui avaient souvent fait des reproches à ce propos, mais il n'en démordait pas pour autant. Que James remette sur le tapis cette histoire lui agrandit un peu les yeux, et ce pour une autre raison connue par seulement deux d'entre eux.

Se contrôlant à la perfection, Remus croisa les yeux de Sirius qui se détournèrent aussitôt. Cette histoire n'était peut-être finalement pas aussi bien enterrée qu'il l'avait pensé.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en dis, James... Souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

James regarda Sirius pour lui demander de l'aide - et le soutenir dans sa quête de convaincre Lupin - mais le brun s'était déjà levé pour rejoindre la salle de bain, prétextant dans un murmure qu'il devait se rendre aux toilettes. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de Peter, en qui il avait voulu chercher de l'aide à la place de Sirius.

\- Où est Queudver ? Demanda-t-il en oubliant momentanément le problème de Lupin avec les filles. Il n'est pas là depuis un bon moment, non ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules, il est peut-être descendu aider aux préparatifs.

\- Peut-être, oui.

Peter Pettigrow était le quatrième composant de ce groupe d'amis pour le moins hétéroclite. Petit et insignifiant, avec un physique pour le moins désavantageux, c'était un garçon qui avait de grandes difficultés dans l'exercice de la magie. Il avait cependant été pris sous l'aile des deux meilleurs élèves de l'école et en semblait ravi. Certes un peu réticent au départ, il avait contre toute attente finalement réussi à maîtriser la transformation en animagus, bien que son animal n'eût aucun intérêt pour retenir le loup-garou que devenait Lupin. Mais au moins pouvait-il ainsi rester avec eux sans risque de se faire dévorer.

Soulagé d'éviter la conversation, Remus termina de se préparer pour le bal de Noël. L'histoire qui s'était déroulée en fin d'année dernière était encore un secret pour la moitié d'entre eux, et il ne souhaitait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Cela l'avait bien trop chamboulé, et Sirius en était de toute évidence encore dérangé. James, ne cherchant pas à aller plus en avant sur ce terrain sans un allié de taille, s'allongea sur son lit en attendant que Black revienne. Il serait bientôt l'heure, les portes de la Grande Salle allaient s'ouvrir d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Tu crois que je devrais plutôt porter ma robe de Quidditch ? Demanda soudainement James en se redressant sur les coudes. Elle me met en valeur, non ?

Haussant un sourcil, Remus le gratifia d'un léger rire avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Le silence ne durait jamais bien longtemps avec James, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait beaucoup, lui qui était si silencieux.

Sirius revint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que James se battait avec sa baguette magique et un sort d'embellissement lancé sur ses propres cheveux. Évidemment, à part cramer quelques-unes de ses mèches d'ébènes, cela n'eut aucun résultat digne de ce nom.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de demander ce que tu es en train de foutre ? Demanda Sirius, hilare. On dirait que tu sors d'un enclos de Scroutts à Pétards.

\- A peu de choses près, c'est le cas, lui répondit Remus. Il est persévérant, mais on dirait que notre génie des sortilèges a tout oublié de sa théorie, chose rarissime !

\- Je te conseillerais de ne pas l'être autant avec Lily... Ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, moqueur.

Avec une expression boudeuse sur le visage, James redonna d'un coup de baguette leur aspect originel à ses cheveux. Toujours en bataille, indomptables. Avec le temps, il s'y était fait, même s'il cherchait toujours un moyen de leur donner meilleure allure lors de grands événements.

\- Imaginez que le jour de mon mariage avec Lily je doive m'y rendre avec les cheveux dans cet état !

\- Le jour de ton mariage avec Lily, commença Sirius, je m'inquiéterai plutôt de vérifier si tu ne l'as pas soumise à l' _Imperium_.

James croisa les bras, et ils rirent de nouveau de bon cœur. Bien évidemment, jamais il ne serait capable d'user d'un sortilège impardonnable sur la femme dont il était amoureux, mais l'hypothèse le faisait rire, d'autant que Sirius continua en leur faisant imaginer la tête des invités en l'apprenant tandis qu'il terminait de se préparer pour de bon. C'est Remus qui leur fit remarquer que le bal avait commencé depuis dix minutes, et ils descendirent alors de la haute tour de Gryffondor pour se rendre à la Grande Salle.

La soirée avait été magnifique. Décorée par de nombreuses lumières et guirlandes, la Grande Salle était une véritable salle de bal. Dans chaque coin de la pièce trônaient d'immenses sapins, aux branches recouvertes d'une neige qui ne fondait pas. Au plafond étaient suspendues en plus des bannières de chaque Maison, plusieurs branches multicolores d'arbres pour la plupart non identifiables. Là où s'installaient généralement les professeurs pour manger, se tenait un orchestre enchanté qui jouait des musiques d'un style très différent pour que cela plaise à tout le monde. Plaquées aux murs, les grandes tables de banquet supportaient un buffet extraordinaire dont les plats se remplissaient d'eux-mêmes lorsqu'il manquait bientôt de nourriture.

La fin de la soirée était proche, les violons s'accompagnaient d'un piano ainsi que de quelques autres instruments pour jouer plusieurs mélodies calmes et romantiques. Au centre de la pièce, plusieurs couples tournoyaient au rythme de la musique, avec plus ou moins d'énergie. Elle était apaisante, faisant virevolter avec grâce les danseurs, et Sirius fixait d'un œil réjoui James et Lily, tous deux magnifiques au milieu de tous les sorciers et sorcières. Il avait réussi. Pour ce soir du moins, Lily avait été à lui. Et Sirius n'avait jamais vu son ami avec un sourire aussi radieux. Allaient-ils enfin être ensemble ? Il croisa son regard et lui sourit, levant son verre en buvant muettement à leur avenir à tous les deux.

Et son avenir, à lui ?

La musique s'accéléra un peu. De plus en plus belle, et de plus en plus profonde...

Ses souvenirs vagabondèrent jusqu'à cette soirée, plusieurs mois auparavant. N'aurait-il pas pu, lui aussi, danser ce soir jusqu'à en perdre la raison, jusqu'à ne plus sentir que son cœur battre ?

La foule s'intensifiait. Les danseurs tournaient sur eux-mêmes, la musique allant un peu plus vite, à un rythme plus soutenu encore.

Et s'il avait répondu ? S'il avait fait face aux souhaits de son cœur, serait-il parmi eux ? Ce poids sur sa poitrine aurait-il disparu, plutôt que de s'alourdir à chaque minute supplémentaire ?

La musique éclata. D'une douceur tonitruante, belle et enchantée. Les violons se déchaînaient, saccadés, donnant un éclat nouveau à la mélodie.

Sirius était déjà debout. Il soupçonnait la musique d'être différente pour chacune des personnes de la pièce, comme si elle suivait le rythme de leur cœur respectif. Mais peu importait. Il ne voyait rien. La foule était dense, et il ne parvenait pas à l'apercevoir. A ses oreilles, la musique le rendit sourd, et il eut l'impression que sa voix refusait de sortir lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

Puis il le vit.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, c'est comme si ses yeux l'avaient appelé. Ils se fixèrent durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, tandis que les carillons retentissaient avec les violons en essoufflant les valseurs.

Et il fendit la foule.

Peu lui importaient les regards, surpris, sur son passage. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Rien de plus que ses yeux, qui brillaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Savait-il ce qu'il avait en tête ? L'avait-il attendu là, toute la soirée, certain qu'il prendrait finalement conscience de quelque chose ? Avait-il souffert ? Avait-il... pleuré, peut-être ?

Enfin, il le prit dans ses bras.

Et ce fut comme si ses sens s'ouvraient soudainement au reste du monde. La musique, plus intense que jamais, rendait la foule fébrile. Les couleurs tournoyaient, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'important, c'était son odeur. Sa présence. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Sir-...

Il avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de parler. Puis d'un petit coup donné sur la tête, ils se rendirent invisibles. Ses sortilèges de Désillusion étaient toujours réussis.

En tâtonnant, il chercha fébrilement sa main et le tira hors de la pièce, bousculant quelques couples au passage. Personne ne les avait vus disparaître. Qui s'en souciait ?

Une fois dehors, ils redevinrent visibles l'un aux yeux de l'autre. Et le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Derrière la porte de la Grande Salle, contre le mur qui la soutenait, ils entendaient encore la musique retentir. La soirée se terminait en beauté. Personne ne sortirait avant la fin. Dumbledore devait se réjouir de voir ses élèves si heureux, tous unis sous le plafond étoilé en se fichant de la Maison à laquelle ils appartenaient.

C'est lorsqu'il sépara leurs lèvres qu'il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient jusqu'ici scellées. Cédant à ses pulsions, il l'avait pris entre ses bras puis embrassé avec une douceur qui ne le caractérisait pas. Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vouloir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que serait sa réaction.

\- Remus...

Lupin resta silencieux, et immobile. Les quelques dernières minutes étaient étrangement floues pour son esprit. Il était mélancolique, lorsqu'il avait vu James et Lily danser ainsi sur la piste. Puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait cherché Sirius des yeux. Il l'avait trouvé tout de suite, et tout s'était enchaîné. Il se retrouvait là, à l'embrasser, et ses poumons semblaient se souvenir enfin comment le faire respirer.

 _Il l'avait embrassé._

Le souvenir de cette soirée, où il lui avait malencontreusement avoué d'honteux sentiments à son égard, lui revint en pleine figure. Ne s'était-il pas promis de ne pas aimer, justement pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers de lui-même ? Ne s'était-il pas promis de tout enterrer, et de reprendre cette amitié telle qu'elle était ?

\- Remus, je sais à quoi tu penses... Dit-il dans un souffle.

Il le fixa. Il se demandait s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il encourageait en agissant de la sorte. S'il y avait bien deux personnes au monde auxquelles il ne voulait pas faire de mal, c'était Sirius et James. Et il craignait de les blesser tous les deux dans cette histoire.

Sirius soutint son regard. Il savait que s'il flanchait, s'il cédait à ses prunelles, tout serait perdu. Il n'avait pas peur, ni de Remus, ni du loup, ni de ses sentiments. Il le connaissait, après tout ce temps passé ensemble : il se torturait certainement l'esprit avec des tonnes de questions sur sa condition, ses sentiments, et le mal qu'il avait l'impression de toujours répandre autour de lui.

Sans hésiter un seul instant, il l'attira plus près encore de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement. Son cœur battait contre le sien. Il sentait son souffle dans le creux de son cou, sa tête y reposant désormais.

\- Oublie tout ce à quoi tu penses... Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. Et contente-toi de me laisser t'accompagner.

.

* * *

.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire sur vos ressentis, sur ma façon d'écrire, mon rythme de post absolument apocalyptique ou encore sur votre dernier petit-déjeuner, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive !

.

Bonne continuation à tous et à la prochaine !


End file.
